Note to Harry: Sequel
by Jessarie
Summary: m/m slash. sequel to LETTER TO SEV, please read that first. severus finally writes back.


**Note To Harry**

**By: Jessarie**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I did not write the Harry Potter series. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warnings: teacher/ student moments, rated M for a reason (smut!).**

**Author Note: One- shot, Sequel to Letter to Sev. Sexually relationship between two men, if this bothers you please do not read this.**

**( -_- )**

**(_)(_)**

Note to Harry

"Students!" Albus Dumbledore called out during breakfast at the end of the year. Quiet fell almost instantly allowing the headmaster to speak.

"Today you are all ending a great year, but our seventh year class is moving on to something new. I am proud to announce that this year's class has done exceptionally well in their N.E.W.T.'s…" applause took over for a moment before Dumbledore could continue.

"…And has the best scores recorded in the past ten years. So as a special treat for all their hard work as of this moment, all the seventh years are now Hogwarts graduates officially." Dumbledore glanced to Harry Potter who's mouth was hanging open.

Harry's eyes shifted to Severus Snape, his secret boyfriend and potions professor, and the look he saw in those dark eyes was enough to make him blush. He looked away quickly.

"You will all be getting your diplomas' later when your families arrives for the ceremony, but please enjoy the freedom of a day without being a student." Dumbledore was saying. "Now, you may dig in."

Harry couldn't eat. His stomach was in knots. When the post owls arrived, Harry didn't even notice. Hermione nudged him.

"Huh?" Harry said looking up. She pointed to the owl in front of him. Brow furrowed in confusion, Harry removed the bit of parchment and watched the owl take off. Slicing open the seal, Harry saw a bit of familiar writing,

_Harry,_

_I'll be in my quarters waiting. I truly hope you can "come" spend some time with me._

_S.S._

_P.S. I love the color 'emerald'…_

Immediately Harry's eyes darted to the staff table to find Severus gone. Harry jumped up making some lame excuse to his friends about why he couldn't hang out with them and headed for the dungeons.

* * *

When Harry entered, after giving 'emerald' as the password, he found the room completely dark. A sliver a faint light coming from the bedroom door Harry stepped forward. He knocked.

"Enter." A silky voice called out. Harry obeyed stepping into the candle lit room and closing the door behind him. Tentatively Harry took two steps forward. "Sev?" he called. Two strong arms wrapped around Harry's waist and he jumped.

"Relax, it's just me." Severus' voice said in his ear. Harry tried to turn around, but the arms holding him wouldn't allow it.

Slowly Severus hands began undressing Harry. In a beautiful sync of body and mind, Severus removed Harry's clothes listening to the moans and gasps emitting from the mouth of his love. Harry moaned when a thumb brushed his nipple, groaned when a hand bumped his member as his boxers were removed, and gasped aloud when Severus leaned in and asked if he liked it.

"Oh God, yes!" Harry answered.

Severus took the enthusiasm to hearts and began adding his tongue to the kisses he was bestowing to Harry's neck. Licking and nibbling every inch of skin he could from his position behind Harry. After what seemed to Harry to be hours of torture, Severus turned him around.

Harry's mouth fell open once again emitting an involuntary gasp. A slow smile made it's way onto his face. Severus was gorgeous. Standing naked before Harry he looked vulnerable. All smooth, pale skin and hair free except for a small patch situated above a beautifully erect and rather large cock.

"Like what you see?" Severus asked calmly. Harry nodded and blushed, but despite his embarrassment he couldn't look away. Severus stepped closer.

Their kiss was a sweet and fiery bout of passion. Harry felt his knees hit the bed and when he fell back he pulled Severus atop him. Looking up into the normally cold black eyes, Harry saw a need and a love that had never been there in his presence before.

He scooted back opening his legs and pressing his feet flat to the mattress, Harry never broke eye contact. "Take me.." he whispered.

Severus eyes widened. "You sure?" Harry nodded. "Accio lube." Severus called out and waited as a small tube flew into his hand. He squeezed a considerable amount onto his fingers.

Slowly pressing forward Severus began preparing Harry. The younger man tensed with the first finger but by the time they got to three he was begging messily.

The amazing fingers left suddenly and Harry groaned aloud. "Watch, Harry." Severus' voice commanded softly. Harry almost missed the show looking down in time to see Severus' head fall back and his eyes closed as he stroked himself coating his member thoroughly with the same substance used in Harry.

Harry had to fight for his control at the sexy sight before him. He whimpered unintentionally causing Severus' eyes to meet his.

"Ready?" Severus asked moving back into the place between Harry's legs. Harry nodded. "Tell me, Harry. I want you to say it, tell me what you want." the demand was issued softly in Harry's ear accompanied with a slight lick.

Harry moaned. "Oh… I want you in me, Now!"

"Your wish is my command." Severus answered pushing forward.

Minutes later, both men lay in each others arms fully sated and finally happy.

* * *

Later that night, Harry Potter and Severus Snape entered the Great Hall holding hands. Severus delivered Harry to the Gryffindor table before going to his own seat. Hermione was just about to ask what was going on when Dumbledore stood and began the graduation ceremony. The buzz had been started though. No one could understand why the two people who always hated one another where so comfortable together now.

An hour later, as everyone began eating and the talking began, Harry was getting grilled by his friends.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at him. "What?"

"You and Snape." Ron said.

That's when Harry noticed the hall was quiet and most of the people in it were looking at either himself or Severus. Some where looking back and forth hoping not to miss anything. Harry caught Severus' eye and smiled. Severus gave a slight nod. Harry stood and ran directly to him, settling himself in Severus' lap he gave his lover a huge kiss in front of the whole hall.

"What the hell?" Ron's voice broke through just before he fainted. A few people, Hermione included, were clapping. Some looked scared, others looked sick, and most began chatting as though it was the biggest piece of gossip ever to hit Hogwarts.

As Severus and Harry exited from the Staff door behind the head table, a pair of twinkling blue eyes followed their progress. Albus Dumbledore wished them all the best silently as he called for the school medi- witch to revive Ronald Weasley.

In the dungeons of the castle two very happy men tumbled into bed for the second time that day knowing everything would be perfect as long as they had each other.


End file.
